


One Good Scare

by Jingle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Scaring others during autumn is an Earth tradition, apparently, and Peridot intends to do her part.





	One Good Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Happy Halloween to TereziMakara! They requested "maybe some autumn-y Lapis/Peridot fluff" for an event in the monthlysupergo community on DreamWidth. I just realized this probably should be fluffier, but I hope they enjoy it all the same! Also, I tried to stay in keeping with the whole 'SU 'verse doesn't have our holidays, but does have similar seasonal traditions' thing.

Lapis kicked up some fallen leaves that lay just outside the entrance to the barn, a small smile on her face. She was getting used to this new life; even getting used to living with her barnmate. Speaking of… “Peridot? Where are you?” The question was only answered with a stifled giggle; Lapis couldn’t pinpoint where it came from. “Hey, what are you doing?” She took a few steps away from the barn, and-

“Aha!” Peridot leapt out from a pile of leaves, arms raised in the air. Lapis gave a snort; if Peridot had taken her by surprise, she wasn’t about to show it. Peridot scowled at the lack of reaction. “You weren’t scared?”

Lapis blinked. “Why would you _want_ to scare me?” she asked flatly.

“That’s what humans do in autumn! It’s some kind of tradition.”

“Well, you’re out of luck then, Peridot. You’re not exactly _scary_.” 

Peridot stuck out her tongue in defiance. “I’m going to scare you before winter, just wait!”

And, true to her word, Peridot spent the next several weeks trying every trick she could come up with to frighten Lapis. Not a single one worked, and Peridot was feeling discouraged as she took a break from her quest. Hopefully, watching some videos - Steven had brought over a couple of new ones recently - would take her mind off of what was starting to feel like a failure. And Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG did _not_ fail. She may change her goals or alliances, but failure? Not an option. End of story.

She put a video into the VCR, and stepped back from the television. Steven wasn’t sure if Gems’ eyes were damaged by being too close to the tv screen like humans’ eyes were, but he had advised Peridot to be careful, just in case. In backing up, Peridot stepped on a fallen leaf that had landed on the truck bed-turned-balcony, and slipped, letting out a cry of shock - and a bit of fear - as she fell onto her back. She winced at the ache, and when her eyes opened, Lapis was hovering over her, wide-eyed.

“Are you alright, Peridot?” she asked urgently. Peridot groaned and sat up, nodding.

“I just fell. It’s not a big deal. My Gem is fine…” she muttered in embarrassment.

“Well, be careful, okay? You scared me,” Lapis breathed. There was a pause as the two Gems’ eyes met.

“I… Scared you?” Peridot slammed a fist against the truck bed. “But it’s not fair! I wasn’t even _trying_ that time!”

Lapis rolled her yes. “Oh, be quiet.”

“How did that scare you, anyway?”

Lapis’ cheeks flushed. “I heard you shout and I got worried.”

“Yeah?” Peridot asked, and it would seem she didn’t care that much about scaring Lapis anymore.

“Well, yeah. I thought you were in trouble or something,” Lapis mumbled. Peridot smiled.

“Oh… Wow, thanks.”

An agitated sigh. “Don’t thank me.”

Peridot shrugged. “Okay, I won’t.” Then she added, almost just to herself, “Worried about me being trouble. Huh.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Peridot only shrugged again. “It just feels kind of nice, I guess.” Lapis didn’t say anything to that. Especially not how it felt kind of nice to have someone to worry about. Well, besides Steven. But this was a decidedly different feeling. “You want to watch this with me?” Peridot went on to ask, shaking Lapis from her thoughts.

“Uh… Sure.” She didn’t even bother asking what ‘this’ was, nor did she flinch away when Peridot’s shoulder brushed against her arm as the two of them settled in.

And if _that_ wasn’t scary, Lapis didn’t know what was.


End file.
